


[Fan art] Sweet Dreams

by tabbystardust



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/pseuds/tabbystardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan and Reid get some well-earned rest on the flight home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fan art] Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinneyb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/gifts).




End file.
